If Memories Suck
by Pineapple-Chan4484
Summary: Songfic.Karin bashing. Rate T for mild language. Sakura and Hinata, scorned by false rumors, decided to sing. The problem? Their old "friends". So what? Nothing can stop them when they can sing. It is a revision, dif. song but same storyline.


**Hi~! It's Pineapple-Chan4484! I know it's been a long time since this was previously published but my Naruto fangirlism kinda left when I started reading Kuroshitsuji, Durarara!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, & Bleach. So, I haven't had any inspiration. But I've decided totry again but with a different song. I hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way BF/N is my best friend that doesn't write but still stays in my mind.**

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**_

It has been a whole year since the traitorous Uchiha had returned to the Village of the Leaf. He decided that Itachi wasn't important enough. He instead decided to focus on his "beautiful" (*Cough*Hideous*Cough*) girlfriend. Oh? You're confused? Well, when Sasuke came back he had also brought his girlfriend (sex slave) Karin. She was a slut that embarrassed everyone she hung out with, even Naruto. She even made prostitutes and drug addicted whores look good. She'd wear too much makeup and had not even any artificial beauty. With her cronies, Ami and Kin, they all trolled on Sakura and Hinata because they were jealous of their real natural beauty, so they spread rumors about them in the village. The sweet and now extremely powerful girls couldn't believe that their friends for so long left them for bitter bitches that were secretly voted 'Most Likely to Become Successful Whores of the Village of the Leaves'. So many people that they were once on good terms with now sent angry glares and some sent sympathetic stares but, they skillfully ignore it with mocking smiles on their faces, which pissed off many, much to their vicious pleasure. But now the only people they hang out with are Tenten, Neji and the Sand Siblings.

It was a Friday night where the Rookie 9, excluding Sakura & Hinata, with the Sand Siblings, & Sai were at the popular bar that allowed people to both request songs and sing songs. They had all finished their missions and had decided to meet up with each other, 'forgetting' to invite the two beautiful kuniochis they had scorned foolishly for the novelty of the returning Uchiha and his accompanying whore. **(A/N: Oops, I mean girlfriend.)** _(BF/N: Same thing.)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura~&~Hinata~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"What do you think of this Hinata-Chan?" I asked showing the outfit I created for her. She looked at the outfit I held in my arms, a plain white V-neck T-shirt, a pair of light wash ripped jeans, a teal satchel-styled purse, and a pair of 2 inches high heels, electric teal. I had also paired it with a silver watch and necklace, and a pair of diamond studs. She was convinced to curl her hair in loose waves with her bangs brushed to the side, similar to my hair; she had baby pink lipstick on with ash gray eye shadow even though you couldn't really tell with her large brown tinted lenses on. Oh! And her nails were black and teal stripes.

"It's great, I love it Sakura-Chan! I like your outfit too," exclaimed Hinata who didn't stutter when she was with me. I noticed and smiled proudly reminiscing that it had taken me only two years to stop her. I was wearing a simple blouse with a lip design in the middle and the shoulder part is cut off, a pair of black super skinny jeans, a pair of black open-toe ankle length boots with 3 inch heels, and a white Julian cropped jacket. I had a black purse with a silver chain, a black crisscrossing leather bracelet with a skull at the end. To top it all off, I was wearing a plain black fedora and some red aviators. My fingernails were French-tipped and my toes were similar.

I was so embarrassed that I modestly replied, "It was nothing, I mean you helped too." That was true; she gave me advice, helped with the modeling, and the painstaking fitting.

"Nonsense, you did it and I want you to take full credit on that," Hinata said firmly. "Now let's go, it's almost show time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hindsight's~A~Bitch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The Rookie 9, Team Gai & the Sand Siblings**_

"I wonder who's going to perform, I mean the place just crashed when I left," bragged Ino. That was a lie and the groups aren't there when Sakura and Hinata perform. They usually sing whenever they have free time between their missions. Since their teammates are still convinced the two are weak, they asked Tsunade to separate them. She agreed wholeheartedly and responded with "It's about time you ditch those dumbasses; I would love to see those idiots crash and burn without you two."

"I bet they are hiding in shame because their jealousy of my body, face, and voice." Karin obnoxiously replied throwing her fried frizzy red hair back.

"I highly doubt it, they're probably plotting to get rid of your ugly ass self. I mean, you are absolutely hideous, fat, stupid, and have way less self-worth than a whore." Gaara replied wanting to use Desert Coffin on the hideous and fake redhead. Kiba, Tenten, Naruto, Temari, Lee, and Kankuro snickered at what the young Kazekage said, while Shino, Neji, and Sai stayed passive. Only Ino and Sasuke glared at him for insulting Karin.

"Whatever you're just jealous of me." She screeched annoyingly all the while pathetically glaring at Gaara.

"Jealous of what? You have nothing I could possibly be jealous of. Oh, you have Sasuke? I don't care, I'm not gay. I'm the Kazekage so, I win," said Gaara. With Naruto and Kiba laughing "You just got owned bitch!" while laughing.

Karin blushed and was about to reply but was interrupted by the DJ saying, "Now it's time for Sakura and Hinata!"

"Wwwhhhaaattt!" shouted the gang except for Sakura and Hinata's real friends. They hadn't known that they could sing. Well, to be fair they probably would have called them liars and ignored them. Well guess what came back to bite them in the ass?

"I bet that they are the crappiest singers that ever existed." Said Karin and Ino arrogantly, but before anyone else could put their input in the show was just beginning.

What they didn't expect was how beautiful they looked in their outfits. Whether they saw them or not, they couldn't tell-the women scorned were wearing a metaphorical mask.

(Bold Sakura and_Italics Hinata and__Underlined Both_)

_[Intro]  
>I'm gonna make it bend and break<br>(It sent you to me without wait)  
>Say a prayer, but let the good times roll<br>In case God doesn't show...  
>(Let the good times roll)<br>(Let the good times roll)_

Everyone was blown away by the harmonious voices of the two kuniochis voices, although Ino and Karin were glaring spitefully at their lyrics. The others (e.i. Team 8, & most of 10) where frowning at what they were insinuating stealthily like the shinobi they were.

_[Verse 1]  
>And I want these words to make things right<br>But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,_  
><strong>"Who does he think he is?"<br>If that's the worst you got  
>Better put your fingers back to the keys<strong>

_[Chorus]  
>One night and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<br>"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!_  
><strong>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;**  
><em><strong>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<strong>_**  
><strong>_**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**__  
><em>  
><em>[Verse 2]<br>Been looking forward to the future  
>But my eyesight is going bad<em>

At that all of Hinata and Sakura's friends either smiled (Neji and Gaara) or laughed (Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro) at the possibility of Hinata's eyesight ever getting bad. She is the Hyuga heiress after all.

**And this crystal ball  
>It's always cloudy except for<strong>  
><em>(Except for)<em>  
><strong>When you look into the past<strong>  
><em>(Look into the past)<em>  
><strong>One night stand...<strong>  
><em>(One night stand, oh)<em>

[Chorus]  
><em>One night and one more time<br>_**Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<br>**_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"!**_  
><em>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;_  
><em><strong>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<br>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
><strong>_  
>[Interlude]<br>_They say  
>I only think in the form of crunching numbers<br>In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers_  
><strong>Get me out of my mind<br>And get you out of those clothes**  
><em>I'm a liner away<br>__**From getting you into the mood  
>Whoa<br>**_  
><em>[Chorus]<br>One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"He tastes like you but sweeter"!<br>_**One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
><strong>  
><em><strong>[Chorus]<br>One night and one more time**_ _(One more night, one more time)_  
><em>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
><em>_"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
>One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)  
>"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!<em>

"And that was Sakura and Hinata with their song, Thanks for the Memories," said the same announcer as before. "That was no doubt better than what Ino Yamanaka could ever do!" at that you can hear Ino screech in anger at the honest abuse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bad~Friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The entire group (besides Ino, Sasuke, and Karin) was speechless most of them were ashamed of ever leaving them for Karin. While Karin was ugly, shallow, useless, disgusting, whore-like, and bitchy, Sakura and Hinata were beautiful, kind, powerful, chaste, pure, somewhat innocent, and modest. They obviously messed up. They knew they needed to give them another day before groveling on their knees, begging for forgiveness. So they all rose and left.

What they didn't notice was a certain long-haired Uchiha with Deidara hanging out in the corner of the bar, sipping sake delicately.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to leave it at that. If I get enough reviews I'll continue!<strong>

**Ja Ne~!**


End file.
